Dragons defenders of Berk and Transformers Prime: Beast hunters
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: The story still continues with Hiccup and Optimus and their team facing against Alvin and Dagur the Deranged.
1. Announcement

**To anyone reading this story, I will continue the series but it's taking longer than expected so cut me some slack. If you wanna give any ideas for the future like "what will Archnid do to Breakdown" or "will Dreadwing and Skyquake die?" But give me awnsers and we'll see where it takes us.**

 **Follow up would Whispering Death and Incesticons get along?**


	2. Live and let fly

**I took a few mknth off for family reason, not like funerals or anything serious. But I hope you'll like the next season. But I've been busy so give me a break, but still I hope you like this chapter. And I've been doing other stories and I'd promise to finish it. If might take me a while but I'll finish it.**

Intro: The Screaming death opens its eyes and breaths fire as the Autobots in vehicle mode and Dragon Rider drive and fly out of the flames, Optimus Transforms into Robot mode as he and the other Autobots and Dragon Rider with Weapons. In the Autobot base the Dragon Riders and Autobot partners who transforms into vehicle mode fly/drive out into the Ground Bridge. Alvin with a ax, as Dagur on the right throws a ax, and Savage fire two crossbows, the Screaming Death rises from the background and flies towards Optimus, Hiccup and Toothless who charge, the trio and Screaming Death charge into each other Optimus punches it, DreamWorks Dragons Defenders of Berk and Hasbo Transformers Prime; Beast Hunters.

We arrive at the entrance of a dark cave. Along the walls inside we can see lit torches lining our way.

Then a deep toned voice is heard asking the young Viking, Fishlegs, who is wrapped in chains: "Tell us what you know about the dragons, boy, tell us how you trained them." Fishlegs tries to be intimidating and replies: "I won't talk!" He struggles to break free from the chains, while continuing saying: "You can't make me!" The voice replies: "oh, I think we can."

Then another voice this time similar but, feminine says: "I hope you plan to meet your God, Odin, because you will meet him sooner than you planned. Just not the way you think, and I hope you are not afraid of the dark." The torches go out. Fishlegs is still trying to act brave, but, in reality he is scared. Fishlegs starts to hyperventilate and asks: "Uh, is anyone there? You can't leave me here." Breathing faster, he is scared and working himself up until finally he breaks. Fishlegs quickly answers: "Ok, ok, Hiccup is the leader of the Berk Dragon Acadamy, he has a Night fury named Toothless, his guardian named BumbleBee. Then there is Astrid, she is mean, but in nice way. She rides a Deadly Nadder, who likes chicken and shoots spikes. Her Autobot guardian is Arcee. She is also mean, but in a nice way as well. Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare, but, we are not sure who is more monsterous him or the dragon. His Autobot guardian is Smokescreen. He was part of an elite group called Elite guard. We are not sure who has the biggest ego, him or Snotlout. And then there are the twins, they share a Zippleback, actually, the fight over it. Their autobot guardian is Bulkhead. He is part of an elite group called the Wreckers. This group worked outside the chain of command."

A sonic squach is heard, it came from Toothless. His plasma shot are relighting all the torches. The Dragon Riders and Autobots stand in front of Fishlegs, looking very disappointed. Ratchet looks extremely disappointed as he puts his hand over his face.

Fishlegs replied: "What? You all know I hate the dark!" Tuffnut says: "Fishlegs more like Guppy legs." Bulkhead agrees: "Yeah, if he was captured during the war for Cybertron, he wouldn't last three seconds in a Deceptical cell much less torture."

The young Viking Prince says to this friend: "Fishlegs, you can't cave in, Alvin will do a lot more than tur out the ight to get you to talk. He had me locked in a dungeon ready to be executed. Toothless was chained and muzzled for days and worst of all, he had a Decepticon. She spider and planted venom in him. Arcee was tortured from head to foot. you need to stick with what we discussed, you name, where you live, and nothing else." Arcee walk up and says; "Though you think it won't matter. With Archinid on their side, she will torture you whether you give up your intel or not. She does it for pleasure."

Fishlegs says; "All right, I'll work on it." As the friends walk away, Astrid says: "Mean, I'm not mean." Snotlout says: "If it's OK, Astrid, I like mean girls." Smokescreen adds: "Big Ego? I don't think that's me, sure, I talk a lot about how cool I am, but, that's not to enhance my ego."

As he leaves Fishlegs I the dark, a few minutes passed when Fishlegs asks his dragon: "Hey girl, can you untie me?" Meatlug responds by licking Fishlegs on his face, then walks behind him to his other side then lays down and falls asleep.

At the docks, Vikings are pushing catapults to increase their defenses. Ultra Magnus, standing on the dock, points to the place where he wants the catapults to be placed. As Hiccup walks with his father, he questions his fathers orders: "Grounded? All the dragons are grounded? Are you serious?" Stoick replies: "I'm dead serious, from this point forward, there is a ban on flying, period."

Hiccup still questions again: "What about patrolling or training?" Stoick turn to his son and says: "What part of ban on flying did you not understand, Hiccup? As for your patrolling question, Optimus and the other Autobots will be guarding the surrounding island." Hiccup speaks his mind again questioning his Father's orders: "But that's ridiculous."

Stoick turns his attention to the happenings of the wall. "I want that wall higher!" He turns back to his son and asks: "Are you calling our Father ridiculous?" Hiccup replies: "No, I would never call my Father ridiculous, I'm calling my chief ridiculous."

So Stoick says to both, Hiccup and Toothless: "Careful son, you to dragon. Put your backs into it boys!" As they are walking up the path, Hiccup still tries to reason with his Father. "But, Dad, Alvin has his own Dragons, Changewings, Sculdrons and Whispering Deaths. I've seen them myself, and that is just the dragons. Arcees old enemy is a Decepticon and She Spider. She drank the blood of a shark, I saw the carcus myself."

Stoick says to his son again: "Yes, when you were captured and thrown into an outcast prison." Hiccup says; "He has also read the Book of Dragons. See Astrid train a monsterous nightmare and he still has Mildew, who by the way I doubt will hold up under questioning. If Alvin learn how to train his dragons and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours."

Stoick places his hands on Hiccups shoulders and says to his son: "I understand that, but, I will not risk your life or the lives of your dragons and that is final!"

Inside the Autobot base, Optimus is calibrating on his computer. Bulkhead, WheelJack and BumbleBee enter in through the tunnel that leads in from the base. Bulkead says to Optimus: "Jackie, Bee and I set up sensor beacons in the North, West and South." Then the four turn to see a ground bridge opening. Coming out of the bridge is Arcee and SmokeScreen. Arcee says: "We just finished placing sensor beacons on the Eastern Islands." SmokeScreen adds: "They will notify us if any thing comes our way. Not even a fly or bird will go undetected."

Optimus looks toward his troops knowing how far they will go to protect their ew home and friends. Optius says: "Well done Autobots. If Alvin plans to attack us we will be ready, however, I don't think he will attack by sea, ship or land." WheelJack responds: "Do you think he will attack by dragon?" Bulkhead adds: "Yea, I wouldn't be surprised. With Mildew being integrated and Arachnid collecting more dragons each day, we could have beast wars."

Optimus thinks long and hard about this knowing the war between Man, Dragons and Autobots has begun anew. Optimus then says: "If so then, Autobots, we must become beast hunters."

Bee asks: "(You mean we have to kill Dragons? But, Optimus, it is against the Autobot code to harm alien life.)" Optimus replies: "I know, BumbleBee, but for those dragons already captured by Alvin, its too late for them. But, we can assure the thousands, if not, millions of dragons will not be forced into the war. However by any means necessary we must defend Berk." The Autobots feared the words Optimus spoke. Knowing by any means necessary to defend Berk and its people, they have to slay Alvin's dragons.

In the Berk Dragon Academy, Astrid exclaims: "And, you agreed just like that?" Hiccup replies: "What choice do I have? He's the chief, who also happens to be my overly protective Father." Astrid continues: "Well, well, we have to get him to change his mind.." Fishlegs questions Astrids choice of words. "Stoick, the vast, good luck with that." Snotlot asks: "So what am I supposed to do with Hookfang if he cant fly?" He pointed out as Hookfang's tail burst into flames. "you know what happens when his inner-warrior is caged up?" As Hookfang takes his tail an slaps Snotlot toward Astrids feet. Snotlot responds: "That happens!"

SmokeScreen and Arcee walk into the Academy. Arcee says: "Quit your complaining. At least you have a clear conscience."

Hiccup asks: "What do you mean?" SmokeScreen answers: "Well with Alvin creating a new Beast Wars, we will be forced to slay all dragons under his command if necessary." Fishlegs questions: "Kill, dragons?" Hiccup adds: "But, they are innocent animals under a Barbarian Warlords control. They didn't ask for this." Arcee states: "We know that Hiccup, but, this is out of our hands. We will do anything to protect Berk. Believe me, Optimus isn't thrilled about this either."

Tuffnut saw what happened to Snotlot and said: "Wow, you should have caged his inner-warrior a long time ago, that was awesome." Hiccup says: "I kow this is going to be hard, I will keep working on my Dad and hopefully he will change his mind." Astrid asks: "What if he doesn't?" Hiccup has no words to answer that question.

As Hiccup and Astrid, along with their dragons and Autobot guardians, walk into town. Astrid gives Hiccup a guilt trip: "Wow! I forgot what a log walk it is from the Academy. Sure would be nice to be flying home." Hiccup replies: "Why, I thank you , Astrid, for that observation, because I simply don't have enough on my plate right now." He said sarcastically. Toothless is anxious ad wanting to fly. Astrid asks: "What's with him?" Asking about Toothless. Hiccup answers: "Eh, its sunset, We always take a lap around the Island when it gets dark. He loves it!" Toothless stares at the Sunset, then turns back to Hiccup hoping this encourages him to take a ride.

Arcee, with her hand on her hips, says: "As much as I like to see you two and Astrid and Stormfly flying, its best you guys should get back home, it's curfew." Hiccup turns to Arcee and asks: "Curfew? What do you mean, Curfew?" BumbleBee answers: ("Optimus and Stoick have issued a State of Emergency for everybody on the Island. While only a few warriors are standing guard that includes the Autobots. All civilians are supposed to report in at six o'clock, pm.") Astrid disagrees with the new rule: "What? That's ridiculous! We shouldn't have to go home at six o'clock. We should be preparing for battle." Arcee replies: "Look, I know you're willing to fight four your home, but, you two are still rookies, BumbleBee and I have seen war personally." Astrid doesn't have a reply, so she turns and walks home alone.

As night falls on Berk, Toothless stares at the full moon wanting to fly. Hiccup is at the forge making a new shield. Toothless walks toward Hiccup and hits him with the back of his tail. Hiccup asks: "What?" Toothless looks at him and growls in a displeasing matter. He then shoves Hiccup from the back, wanting to fly. Hiccup says to his dragon: "Toothless, you have to relax." Then he gives his command to sit down, by pointing his finger straight at him. Toothless is still eager and wants to fly, but, Hiccup will not give in so Toothless turns away and continues to pout.

As Hiccup continues to work on his shield, Gobber walks up and says: "Nice to have you in the shop Hiccup, usually you and Toothless are out having an evening flight around this hour. Of course, you can't do that with a ban on flying and all." Before Hiccup could reply, a bright flash blinds them. The two Vikings cover their eyes to shield them when a voice says; "You two are under arrest for breaking curfew!" The two Vikings start talking at the same time, trying to explain their reason for being at the Forge.

The voice starts laughing and replies: Ah! gotcha!" The lights dim and there stands WheelJack laughing with a big smile. Gobber says: "WheelJack, you dog, you caught us, that's a good one." WheelJack replies: "Sorry about that, I just need some fun to relax everyone, the curfew has everybody up tight." Gobber turns back to Hiccup and asks: "So, what are you making?"

Hiccup shows it a shield with a Nightfury and Autobot symbols. Hiccup asks: "What do you think?" Gobber replies: "All this work for a shield?" Hiccup says: "Oh, its not just a shield." He says with confidence in his voice. the eye of the shield launches a rope and entangles Gobber.

Due to the fact that Gobbers massive size over powers Hiccup, who is wearing the shield, pulling hi toward Gobber. Gobber says: "Handy, could you please get me untangled while no one is looking?" Hiccup untangles Gobber as the rope retreats back into the shield.

Hiccup says; "I know my Dad means well, but, I have to be prepared for whatever Alvin and rachned throws my way." Gobber says with an understanding in his voice: "Its true, it not like you and your friends could have a secret group for midnight flying patrol."

Gobber waves good bye and says: "Goodnight you two." He walks toward his home, light hearted and whistling as he goes.

Hiccup turns to his left, with Toothless right in his face, all of a sudden Toothless let out a bellow of bad breath and Hiccup responds: "I know what you are thinking and you can just forget it." However, both of them look toward the sky, longing to be able to fly.

At Astrid's house, she is offering her Dragon, Stormfly, some fish for her supper. But, before she could eat it, she senses something. She lets out a screech warning of danger. Astrid asks with concern in her boice: "What is it Stormfly?" Then a roar is hear closely. "A Dragon!" Astrid looks up in the sky and see it and a rider. "And someone is riding it!" However, she recognizes the Dragons shape. "Wait, that is a Nightfury." Astrid immediately know the Dragon and rider.

In the Autobot, HQ Ratchet was keeping an eye on the monitors. Optimus walks in and says:"Anything to report, old friends?" Ratchet answers, "Nothing, Optimus, the outer perimeter is secure." He stated as the monitors were clear. Optimus asks again: "What about the inner perimeter?" Ratchet flip the monitor screen to the illage landscape of Berk. "Well, nothing..." He's inturrepted by something passing on the screen. He gasps and says: "We have a perimeter breach!" Optimus says: "It can't be, Alvin struck too soon." Ratchet turns and asks Optimus: "Shall I sound the alert?" Optimus answers: "No, it could be a scout, I will send Bumblebee and Arcee to capture him."

Astrid riding on Stormfly, chases Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid says aloud:"Alright Hiccup, what are you up to?" Astrid continues to tail Hiccup hoping to find out what he is doing. Astrid soon loses site of Hiccup, unable to stay close to him.

Hiccup is relieved knowing he has escaped being caught by his girlfriend. Hiccup says: "Whew, that was a close one." Soon the Dragon and the rider land on solid ground. Hiccup says to Toothless: "Thanks flying buddy, I think we lost her."

But, before they can breathe a sigh of relief, they are caught in a net. Then Astrid says; "Think again!" She lands in front of him, Bumble Bee and Arcee come behind, pointing their weapons toward Hiccup. They are confused to see the two riders.

Hiccup says to Astrid: "Astrid, we were just talking you." Then he turns to the two Autobot Scouts, "Hey Bee, Arcee, lovely night for a stroll?" Astrid asks, stating the obvious, "So, I guess this is the part where I ask if your Father changed his mind and you tell me he didn't and you are going behind his back...again." She said in a dull tone at the end of her sentence.

Hiccup replies: "Actually no, this is the part where I tell you, my Dad is wrong." Astrid says: "Sooo, he knows?" Hiccup replies; "I didn't say that. Look, you were there on Outcast Island, you know what Alvin is capable of. An Archnid is just as crazy if not more than Alvin. I saw numerous creature heads mounted on her wall. My head along with yours, as well as Stormfly, Toothless and Arcee could be next."

Astrid questions:"So you were just going to fly around at night, by yourself, and say nothing?" BumbleBee adds: "(Hiccup you could get in serious trouble. You are lucky you are not in the Autobot Army, you could be court marshaled.)" Hiccup continues his reply: "That was my plan, I knew the risks, I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble. I was only trying to do the right thing, sort of."

Astrid says: "We both know what the right thing is, Hiccup, but if we are going to ride Dragons behind your Father's and Optimus's back, we all need to fly Dragons behind them." Hiccup says: "Thanks, but, we also need Autobots help." The two Viking teenagers turn to the two Autobot scouts.

The Scouts knew they must take over the night shifts for a while. Arcee heavily sighs then says: "Alright, BumbleBee an I will take over the night shift monitors and try to keep you all off the radar. However, if you get caught by anyone else, we did not have this conversation." After she stated the ultimatum, the Dragon riders nodded yes, that they agreed.

The next day, Astrid tells Snotlout about the flight club. Snotlout exclaims: "Dragon Flight Club, I like that! What is it?" Astrid answers: "It is a secret Dragon flying Society. We train at night, under the cover of darkness."

Hiccup adds: "We sharpen our skills against possible attacks by Alvin and Arachned. " Astrid points out: "But remember, its secret, nobody can know." Hiccup explains: "As far as you are concerned, it doesn't exist. There is no Dragon Flight Club."

Snotluot takes a minute to absorb this then turns to his Dragon and asks: "What do you think?" Hookfang answers by breathing fire onto Snotlout sending him flying onto a broke wheel barrow. Snotlout interrupts this by saying: "He's in, oh.." Groaning in pain after the ride.

Inside Ruff and Tuff's house, Hiccup continues to explain about the Dragon Flight Club. "So listen, this is very, very important. The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is, there is no Dragon Flight Club!" He stated to the twins, who were hanging upside down from the rafters.

Tuffnut says: "So wait a minute" As he drops down to the floor and gets on his feet. "Is there a Dragon Flight Club?" Astrid replies: "Yes" Then Ruffnut falls and stands up "There is a Dragon Flight Club" Ruffnut reiterates: "But, he jut said there is no Dragon Flight Club.' Hiccup correct them. "No, the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is there is NO Dragon Flight Club. Get it?" Tuffnut replies: "Absolutely...NOT" Ruffnut says she believes she is getting a headache and needs to go lie down. Tuffnut follows and says "Me too, why don't you guys come back when you have made up your minds and stop saying, 'is'" Hiccup and Astrid are really confused on how they either over or under think any situation.

At Fishlegs house, he is standing next to his Dragon rubbing her, contemplating the conversation he has heard recently. Fishlegs with concern in his voice replies: "Um, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Besides, I hate having to wake her. She is beautiful when she sleeps." He smiles while rubbing Meatlug's head as she sleeps. Meatlug passes gas while still sleeping as Fishlugs hugs her.

Hiccup is sitting on the window sill and Astrid stands close by. Suddenly Hiccup jumps to his feet and says: "Fishlegs, this is a defining moment in the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Hundreds of years from now, when they are building statues of us in the middle of town, they are going to harken back the courage it took for all of us to stand up for what we know is right. Regardless of consequences."

Fishlegs, after hearing the word, statue, was intrigued. He exclaims in joy: "So, I get a statue?

Hiccup annoyingly sighs, "Yes, Fishlegs, you get a statue."

In the Autobot Base, Bumblebee and Arcee are discussing the Flight Club as they walk down the hallway. Arcee says:" Bumblbee, we have no choice, we must take night shift. That way we will erase all footage of Hiccup and the others night flying." Bumblebee responds: ("No, I get that. My concern is, what if the others question our motives? Nobody likes to work the nightshift.") Arcee is silent for a few minutes, pondering his question. Then answers, "We will make excuses as we go along."

In the Dragon Academy, the Dragon Riders are discussing the Flight Club. Hiccup says: "Ok, Dragon Flight Club members, you know why you are here." Tuffnut scoffs and says: "Speak for yourself" Hiccup continues: "We need to be ready for riders on any type of Dragon. From a Typhomarange to a Skulldron. A Changewing to Whispering Death. So, I put together some training exercises. " Snotlout mockingly repeats then asks: "Can we go already?" Hiccup answers: "Lets mount up, first stop.."

At night as the dragons and riders fly to their destinations..."ChangeWing Island" As they fly toward the Island, Tuffnut says in a tone of pure joy. "Oh yeah, stones of good fortune. A lifetime of good luck, I can't wait to get my hands on one of those." Astrid, flying next to Tuff corrects him by saying: "Tuffnut, we've been over this, those are not stones of good fortune, they are dragon eggs." Fishlegs agreeing: "And leave them alone please? I really don't want to revisit the ChangeWing debacle." The Dragon Riders swop into the Island.

On the Island, three boars are wandering through the trees with ChangeWings eggs. Unknown to them, they are being hunted by ChangeWings. One is hidden as a tree only to reveal himself to a boar. So do two others. Hiccup states their tactics: "ChangeWings hunt like wolves. One dragon lures a single boar from the herd." They watched, as they sat in the trees without leaves, hidden from a distance. Fishlegs adds: "And the other ChangeWing surround it."

As the boar is surrounded by deadly dragon predators. Tuffnut asks about the boar: "Hey, don't we know that boar?" Ruffnut answers: "Yeah we do. That's Beyarn boar." Astrid questions; "Are they serious?" Tuffnut orders the ChangeWings: "You leave Beyarn alone!" Hiccup states in a dull tone: "Clearly they are." The ChangeWings turn to the dragon riders and are already in attack position. Tuffnut says to the boar: "You're on your own Beyarn."

The three ChangeWings launch acid shots at the dragon riders, who make a retreat. As the dragons and their riders fly, the ChangeWings are chasing them an still shooting acid at them. One hitting a tree. Hiccup orders: "Keep your distance! Their acid is only effective at close range."

Fishlegs states about his situation: " Not very comforting when you're on the slowest dragon!" He said about Meatlug the Gronickle. "I'm sorry girt, it had to be said." He apologizes to his dragon.

As they continue to fly away, one ChangeWing flies in front of the heroes out of nowhere. Shoutlout exclaims: "There are too many of them, and they come out of nowhere!" Hiccup sees as the ChangeWing appear after jumping from the trees, he looks up into the sky and says: "Wait a minute. If they don't have anything to camoflauge against." Fishlegs finishes the thought: "It will take away their advantage."

Astrid exclaims: "Up! Up!" So all the dragon riders fly into the night sky over the trees. The ChangeWings still follow, but not the riders. Forcing the wild dragon to retreat.

Fishlegs asks in fear: "What did I say about the ChangeWing debacle? Was nobody listening?" They fly back to Berk, after their little learning/attack experience.

In the Autobot base, the monitors picked up activity on ChangeWing Island. Arcee says: "The ChangeWing are on alert now." She flips the screen showing the ChangeWings are in defensive positions. She then flips to body heat detection, showing the invisible one is in ambush position in the rock and trees. She replays the monitors revealing Hiccup, Toothless an the other flying away from the dragon. "I should have guessed. When it comes to the ChangeWings it will be Snotlout or the Twins. But if its the entire gang, they must have been studying their tactic." he even sees the scene where Tuffnut defends a boar. "Why am I not surprised?" So she erases the scene of the dragon riders but keep the monitors going, just have to think of an excuse of why the dragons are on the defensive.

The next day, Stoick and Optimus walk to the Forge. Gobber is studding Hiccup's new shield, WheelJack is also curious. Gobber says to himself: "Now, where did he hide it? Where's the trigger for the..." Stoick interrupts by yelling: "Gobber!" Gobber accidentally launches the rope at Stoick, tying him up and bringing him in, face to face."

Making this awkward, Gobber says: "So, I'll just unwind that, and hopefully no one is looking." Gobber loosens the rope, freeing Stoick. "What can we do for you?" WheelJack asks: "You need something in particular?" Stoick answers by asking; "I came for my saddle. Did you make the adjustments that I asked for?" Optimus also asks : "I also need my gun. Did you also make the adjustments too?" Gobber answers: "It's done and back on Thornado." He said as the rope returns to the shield.

WheelJack, giving Optimus' gun with added upgrades. A scope and a circle round. WheelJack states: "I've given it a scope to see 50 yards to 50 yards away. I also gave an extra round mainly hundred ammunition inside. And lastly, a cooling ducket, so it wont over heat as you use it." Optimu aims it to get the feel for it.

Gobber continues about the saddle an gun. "The saddle should do wonders for you abilities an so should your weapons upgrade." Stoick says in approval: "Good." Gobber speaking his mind: "Though it shouldn't matter with the ban on flying an all." Stoick asks: "And what ban would that be?" Gobber states: "You know the ban on flying dragons. The one where no one is allowed to.." Stoick gives a serious look, but Gobber catches up an says: "Ah..I see. The ban, where no one is to fly dragons. (whispers:) except the Chief"

Stoick states: "Someone got to patrol the Islands. Might as well be me, in case those machines fail."

Optimus adds:"He is right. Stoick's our eye in the sky. We may have monitors all over the Islan and the others surrounding Berk in case somebody slips in." Both Smith and Inrentor agrees. Stoick orders: " Not a word to any one. Expecially Hiccup. I mean it!" Gobber replies: "Stoick, I'm nothing if not careful." Then a piece of the shields's side hit Gobber in the face. "Catiplut. Should have seen that one coming." He shakes his head, Stoick and Optimus leave the Forge. WheelJack borrows the shield and says: "I gotta say, despite your primitive technology you can make hell of weapons." The shield then transforms into a crossbow, the side of the shield becomes and a middle became the arrow projector. "I'm impressed even more." Gobber states: "What did we expect? We taught him how to smith, but he cant invent." WheelJack turns the crossbow back into a shield.

In the forest at night, the riders are studying a Typhoomarang's scorch burns. Fishlegs says about the scorch marks: "Much like the rings inside a tree, the scorch mark can tell you the age and size of the Typhoomarang in question." Hiccup feels the scorch mark and says: "Still warm." Astrid adds; "Which means it wasn't here too long ago." Fishlegs points out: "And if you look at the mark, you can tell which way it came from and which way it is headed."

Snotlout stands up and speaks: "I can tell where its headed without all that stupid stuff." Astrid disbelieving in the muscular/egotistical Viking and asks: "Oh really? Where is it going?" Snotlout answers: "It's not. It's coming at us, right now!" He points to Typhoomarang coming and breathing fire.

The whole group stand up and Hiccup asks: "Uh, anything else we need to learn?" The Twins reply: "No! we're good" They run and mount on their dragons an fly to safety. As they flew, Tuffnut looks down and sees somebody. He asks the leader: "Hey Hiccup! When did you Dad join the Dragon Flight Club?" Hiccup repies: "He didn't" Tuffnut says; "Ho, weird, Cause he is right there." He points and Hiccup looks to see Stoick on Thurnado. Hiccup sees him and didn't have time to question his chief/Father's actions and orders; "Quick, activate cloud manouvers!" So they go up into the clouds to hide from Stoick. "We will stay right here until we are right over town." The others followed all but the Twins, who have their dragons head upside down but still in the clouds.

Astrid asks: "What are you doing?" Tuffnut answers: "We can't see in the clouds." Ruffnut agrees stating the obvious, "Yeah, its too cloudy."

Stoick continues to fly, he looks up for a second, to see the Twins and says to himself: "What in the name of Thor?" He said with shock and confusion.

Hiccup says to the Twins: "Uh, guys?, If your head is out of the clouds, my Dad can see you." Tuff and Ruff turn to see the Chief and his Dragon fly toward them. Tuffnut says in agreement: "I'm not going to disagree with you there."

Hiccup makes a quick plan. "Uh...alright you guys, split and head home. Please keep the dragons out of sight." So the dragon riders split up in different directions, fleeing from Stoick. However, despite Hiccup and Toothless maneuvering abilities, as wel las the others, Stoick exclaims: "You can't all get away!"

The dragon riders reach Berk, the Twins jump off Barf and Belch and land on their house roof, and enter through the window. Hookfang tosses Snotlout in his house and flies off. Snotlout comments; "Way to go Hookfang." Astrid and Stormfly land on the ground, Astrid slides on his wing and enters her house. She opens the door and gives the hand signal for Stormfly to go into her den and pretend to be asleep.

Toothless speed dives down, then opens his wings to slow down and enters through the roof window. Hiccup says to Toothless as the both jump into their beds. "This never happened." They try to fake being asleep.

Fishlegs and Meatlug made it to their homes as the plus size Viking dismounts and comment to his dragon: "We made it girl. I knew we were smarter than..."

Stoicks shadow stands over them an interrupts. "Smarter than who, Fishlegs?" He had an angry look on his face. Fishlegs asks "Chief!, what are you doing up?" He said acting innocent. Stoick replies: "You're coming with me son."

In the Autobot base, Bumblebee saw the videos of the Gronkel and the Vikings landing and stopped by Stoick. Bumblebee beeps: ("Boy, glad I got to them in time. Now I need to erase the footage, and...") Ultra Magnus says, interrupting: "Erase what Soldier?" Bee was spooked by the second-in-command, he turns to see the Chief, young Viking and dragon. "Is there a reason why Stoick is standing in front of one of the Dragon riders?" Bee replies ("Not that I know of") Ultra Magnus, with a glare look, sees that Bumblebee is lying through his beeps. He says: "Soldier, I believe we need to talk."

Inside the Great Hall, Stoick, Gobber, Optimus and Ultra Magnus are interrogating Fishlegs and Bumblebee. Stoick says in a demanding tone: "I'm going to ask you one more time Fishlegs. What were you doing out there flying? And who was with you?" Optimus asks Bee: "Bumblebee, what were you doing erasing the footage of our servalanc equipment?" The four commanders look at the two who they're interrogating with stern faces.

Fishlegs answers: "My name is Fishlegs, I live on the island of Berk, I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." He said in a military tone. Bee also answers: ("Name; Bumblebee, rank; scout, serial number; B1-27.") Gobber asks: "Why do they keep saying that? It's giving me willies." Ultra Magnus answers: "It's an old military code. You can only give your name, where you live, your rank and serial number. They'll not crack under pressure."

Fishlegs and Bee repeat what they said eariler, but Stoick interrupts: "Fishlges and Bumblebee this is not an interrogation." Soon a gust of wind blows out the torches fire. Gobber points out: "Actually, it dose kinda dose look like interrogation Stoick." He stated his opinion as Fishlegs fears the dark. Stoick replies: "Not helping Gobber." Dispite fearing, Fishlegs repeats what he's suppose to say. Optmus turns Bee and asks in a firm tone: "Bumblebee, I'm going to ask you clearly. Why were you about to erase the footage?" Bumblebee didn't answers what Optimus wanted, only repeating the military code.

At the Berk Dragon training Academy, the only place with no surveillance equipment. Fishlegs boast on how he didn't cave in: "I mean he put the screws to me. I thought I was gonna crack. Especially when the lights went out. But I held firm because I know the first rule of dragon flight club; is that there is no Dragon flight club."

Tuffnut says in annoyed tone: "Oh great, not that again." Bumblebee says: ("I was there, even when Optimus demanded I tell him. I gave him my name, rank and serial number.") Tuffnut asks: "What is your serial number? Follow up what is a service number." Bee answers: ("B1-27. And service number are most often associated with military; however they maybe used in civilian organizations as well.") Tuffnut didn't fully understand not because he didn't understand Bee's beeping but the sentence meaning.

Hiccup says to his Autobot guardian and dragon riding friend: "You did great you two." Ruffnut asks: "So, what are we doing tonight?" Hiccup simply answers: "Nothing" Tuffnut protests: "That doesn't sound fun at all." Hiccup explains the reasons: "Look, my Dad and Optimus are on to us. It's important that we lay low until this whole thing blows over. We need to be invisible."

But then Snotlout on Hookfang who is on fire, flies into the Academy, while shouting: "Hey, Hey! you guys!" Hiccup says: "Snotlout, , what did I tell you? No dragon." Tuffnut agrees; "Yeah, even I knew that." He said with a sly smile and crossed arms. Hiccup sighs and turns to his cousin and asks: "What's so important anyway?" Snotlout, resting his head on his arm which is on Hookfangs' horn answers: "Let's just say I saved this entire Island. Alvin and Outcast are attacking as we speak." Hiccup, in an upset tone: "Alvin" He turns to Astrid, who asks: "So, what do we do now?"

Inside the Autobot base, Bee wakes every Autobot up by pressing the alarm button. Everyone rushes out of their rooms, Ratchet exclaims: "What's going on?" Smokescreen adds: "It's 9:58 in the evening." Bee answers:"(We got trouble! Alvin and a few Outcast ships are on their way!") Bulkhead says in disbelief: "That's impossible, one of the alarms should have gone off."

Bee replies: (" They must've slipped through our sensors. The point is, they're on their way") Optimus knew Bumblebee was hiding something earlier, but, this was the truth. Optimus says: "Autobots load weapons. I'll warn Stoick." Bumblebee stops him and says: ("No need, Hiccup is going to tell him. Snotlout warn them, after seeing them.") Ultra Magnus questions the scout. "How do either of you know that? Stoick did band fly" Neither Bee nor Arcee could deny it. Arcee says: "Alright look, Hiccup an the others have been flying under night for two nights. We've been erasing the footage to cover their tracks." WheelJack asks: "Why didn't you tell us?" Smokescreen adds: "Yeah, besides we've all done secret missions before and we are still here." Ultra Magnus steps forward and says in a stern upset tone:" What you two did is an act of treason. You should be court martialed." Arcee says, accepting what is coming; "We will take any punishment, but there will be time for that after Alvin's defeated." So all Autobots gather their weapon and mount into their ship.

In the middle of the ocean with a small fleet of Outcast ships. One with Alvin on it, one Outcast soldier says hi to him. "Alvin" the Outcast leader turns to listen to the soldier. "We are getting closer." Alvin walks to the soldier, while pushing another Outcast. Alvin says; "Ah, the closer we get, the stronger the smell." The Outcast questions: "The smell of what?" Alvin replies: "The smell of Berk's destruction." They turn to see Berk from a distance."

In Hiccup's house, Stoick is sleeping in his chair. Hiccup tries to wake him "Dad, wake up, Dad!" By instinct, he pick up his axe an grabs Hiccup by the neck collar and hoists him up. "Dad, it's me! Please don't chop me!" Stoick says as he puts his son down: "Hiccup, I thought I told you about sneaking up on me when I'm asleep."

Hiccup replies: "Ok, you know its not fun for me either. But, this is an emergency, the Outcast are sailing toward Berk." Stoick at first was in shock but turns into an angry face, after turning back to his son, he asks: "And how do you know that?"

Hiccup rubbing his neck, answers by asking another question. "Do I really need to answer that question?" Stoick putting his axe away says; "I told you no flying Hiccup." Hiccup comebacks with another question. "Yeah, about that, I've been thinking about that. Doesn't a band on a dragon flying pertain to all dragons? Ho, let's say a Thunder drumb?" Stoick is shocked to hear his son talk about his late night patrol, but replies: "We'll discuss this later." He put his helmet on. "Wake the others. Assemble the Autobots. We will need the full academy an base." When he opens the door, he sees Fishlegs an Meatlug in front of him.

Fishlegs says: "Hey, Chief." He waves his hand hello. Stoick looks to see everyone, the whole Dragon Academy and Team Prime.

The Dragon Riders fly through the fog, Team Prime in their shop, they hook through the fog to Alvin's ships.

Stoick announces: "Im going to draw their first fire. When they are reloading, you attack." Inside the Autobot ship, Arcee says: "Stoick's going to need back up. There's a lot of ships and I'm the lightest member." Smokescree says in agreement: "That's true. I'll give you covering fire." Optimus turns to WheelJack and says "WheelJack fly as close to one of those ships."

As the Autobot ship flies in, Stoick states: "Don't fly in before they fire." So the Chief flies in.

After loading the catapults, the Outcast see Stoick coming in. Alvin exclaims: "On my command! Now!" They launch the catapult bolder, but Stoick and Thornado, dodge three boulders.

As the Autobot, she hovers near one of the Outcast ships, the bottom of the Autobot, she lowers both Arcee and Smokescreen unleash their weapons. Arcee jumps to the ship and cut most of the catapults. Thornado unleashes a sonic blast at the boulders. They try to use crossbows and arrows, only to return by a sonic blast, the arrows hit the deck, forcing some to jump into the water.

Arcee picks up and punches five Outcast into the water, and aims a catapult another ship. Hitting the lower deck causing it to sink.

Stoick and Thornado kept dodging the other shot, one boulder he caught in mid-air an throws it back. Stoick yells: "Now Hiccup! Now Optimus!" So both dragon riders and autoboot started firing at the ships. As the Autobot ship flies next to an Outcast ship, with Arcee on it. She jumps on to the top of the ship and continues to fire.

Aboard the ship with Alvin, the soldier says; "Here they come, just like you said." Alvin orders: "Open the cargo hold." Two soldiers open the cargo and out come several Changewings. Hiccup exclaims: "Changewings!"

The wild dragons attack, luckily the riders and Autobot ship dodged their acid attacks. The Changewings fly toward Berk. Astrd exclaims: "We can't let them get to Berk!" Fishlegs adds; "If they go into town and tear Berk apart, we won't be able to see them."

So the dragon riders intercept them and fight them, forcing the Changewings to fly away. Hiccup orders: "Astrid, you and the others herd them toward Changewing Island. Make sure they don't head back this way. I'm going to help Da an the Autobots." Astrid replies: "Got it"

As the tree youths on the dragons herd the Changewings away, the Outcast soldier says: "Alvin, the wild dragons are retract..."Alvin interrupts by punching him and says: "I can see that!" Both Father and son, giant alien robots and dragons continue to fire even when all three shots combined. Hiccup exclaims: "Guys, Dad, our shots combined!" Stoick yells: "Hit 'em again everyone!" So all of the group gives a barrage of combined shots.

Alvin gives the order: "Come about, set a course for Outcast Island." All the ships retreat. Hiccup exclaims in joy "They are retreating!" Stoick says to his son: "Well done Hiccup." Hiccup replies; "Thanks,Dad."

As all three parties return to home, Hiccup is un-nerved. Stoick notices, and asks: "What is it?" Hiccup replies: "I don't know, I just figured...Alvin would..have a little better plan than this." Optimus says in agreement: "He's right. This was way to easy." Stoick tries to cheer everyone up. "Let's just be thankful he did, not seeing Arachnid." Arcee mutters to her self: "She's probably out to kill some innocent creature." She clenches her fist in anger.

Somewhere else in Berk, inside a cave, Outcast are carrying crates with something in them. Arachnid, Savage and Mildew watched. Savage evily laughs: "Alvin's diversion worked perfectly." As multiple Outcast are pushed in a large cocoon with a sleeping robot with insect characteristics. "Hey, are you sure we are putting him in the right place?" Mildew answers: "I'm sure. These caves lead directly underneath Berk. They will never know there are Whispering deaths under their feet."

Arachnid add: "Nor Insecticons. Both will turn the whole island to shreds. Once these little angels hatch." One Outcast nearly trips on a rock. Savage exclaims: "Careful, with that!" So after putting the crate down and opening it up. All three leaders wickedly smile for a special Whispering death egg.

In the Autobot base Arcee and Bee stood ready for their punishment. Optimus stands before them and says: "Bumblebee, Arcee you've disobeyed direct orders, hid Hiccup and the others flying at night." Both were nervous but didn't show it. "But you did have could intentions for him and the other children. If you haven't taken watch over the night shift and erased the footage, Berk would have been destroyed." Both smiled, knowing they did good. Bee replies: ("Thank you Optimus. From what Hiccup taught us, sometimes following the rules isn't always right.") Arcee agrees: "Yeah, but we needed to think outside of tradicinal warfare."

Optimus looks at these two scouts seeing that they did the right thing, and still believes they need to be punished for disobedience and says: "Alright but I still need to punishment you. For the next three weeks you will be on the night shift." both Autobot scouts were shocked to hear that. "And no breaks." Now they were even more shocked to hear it more. But they salute anyway followinh orders Optimus salutes and says: "Dismisses."

So both scouts walked out of the room, Arcee says to Bee: "Well I guess this is what, for helping Hiccup for disobeying his father and Optimus." Bumblebee replies in a different opinion: ("Yeah, well at least we have a clear conscience.") Arcee turns to Bee and replies agreement: "You might be right. But its a deserving punishment. See you in the night shift Bee. Good night." Bee says: ("Good night".)

As Stoick reads a sheet of paper, Hiccup and Toothless walk down stairs. He sat down to eat breakfast. Stoick says: "I don't like when you disobey me Son, but, I can admit I was wrong. Arcee and Bumblebee were also wrong to cover your tracks. I should have never grounded the dragons. I was just being a Father." Hiccup, with a small smile replies; "I understand Dad." Toothless walks up to the Vikings.

Stoick asks in an interested tone: "Alright, tell me about this dragon flight club. And don't leave out a thing." Hiccup answers: "The first thing you have to remember is that there is no dragon flight club."

Down in the caves below Berk, one of the Whispering Death eggs hatch. It is an Insecticon cocoon. Soon the cocoons and eggs begin shaking. The newly hatched Dragon strikes as the Insecticon roars.

 **Sorry again it took me a while, you see me and my partner grammy been working but we couldn't last year hardly free time. But we chose to break up, it wasn't personal, it just sometimes a writer needs to go alone. But I'll continue what I started a year ago.**


	3. The Iron Gronckle

So **here's the latest chapter. I will add maximals and predicons, but I need to find the right chapter or episode. I might add them in Race around the Edge. But can any of you imagine Vikings seeing a gorilla, cheetah, rhino, a giant rat, raptor, a falcon, and a white tiger? Now some of those animals are found in three continents.**

 **The gorilla, rhino, and cheetah are in Africa, as for a falcon in Europe and North America. As for rats you can find anywhere. Lastly a white tiger are located in Asia, and India. So how will Vikings react to those animals? Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Intro: The Screaming death opens its eyes and breaths fire as the Autobots in vehicle mode and Dragon Rider drive and fly out of the flames, Optimus Transforms into Robot mode as he and the other Autobots and Dragon Rider with Weapons. In the Autobot base the Dragon Riders and Autobot partners who transforms into vehicle mode fly/drive out into the Ground Bridge. Alvin with a ax, as Dagur on the right throws a ax, and Savage fire two crossbows, the Screaming Death rises from the background and flies towards Optimus, Hiccup and Toothless who charge, the trio and Screaming Death charge into each other Optimus punches it **,** DreamWorks Dragons Defenders of Berk and Hasbro Transformers Prime; Beast Hunters.

The Dragon Riders were back flying in the daylight. They flew in the tall islands together. All but Fishlegs and Meatlug, who were falling behind. As they flew, Astrid turns her head to see Fishlegs falling way behind them. She heavily sighs in annoyance. The other riders and their dragons turn to a large tall island. They look at the open sea, seeing nothing as though they were chasing something.

Snotlout says in anger: "We missed it!" Then the Dragon Riders land on one of the Island to discuss about it. Astrid says: "It was headed this way. It must have outran us." Hiccup asks in annoyance: "How does an Outcast ship out run our Dragons?" He said as Fishlegs and Meatlug finally caught up.

Then Hiccup's ear communication beeps, he presses it and says: "This is Hiccup."

At the Autobot base, Bulkhead says to Hiccup: "This is Bulkhead. Any luck on finding that Outcast ship?" Hiccup replies: "No, it got away." Bulkhead questions in complete surprise: "What?" How does a large wooden ship escape the view of a flying reptile?" Hiccup says in agreement: "I now right." Bulkhead adds: "And to make matters worse, they keep slipping through the sensors. This is ridiculous." Hiccup says with his hand on his face "I know, but till keep us posted. Hiccup out." He turns off his communicator.

Fishlegs and Meatlug land in between Snotlout and the Twins and their dragons. By shoving in place, Snotlout sees the obvious of what or who is the problem. Snotlout says, "That's how" He said staring angrily at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs exclaims in joy: "Wow! We were really moving girl." He said, complementing his dragon and himself. "What did we miss?" Snotlout answers in a harsh tone: "It's not what you missed. It's what we all missed." Hiccup tries to calm Snotlout by saying his name, but replies: "What?" I'm just calling it like I see it." If we didn't have slow and really, really slow holding us back. I don't know, maybe we would have a chance to do what we should actually be doing." He said about Fishlegs and Meatlug in order of who is slow and if they were quicker to catch an Outcast ship.

Hiccup and Astrid found Snotlout's words to be harsh for Fishlegs. Fishlegs says in agreement with Snotlout, and losing confidence. "Guys, he does have a point." Hiccup couldn't believe this and says; "Fishlegs…" The plus size Viking interrupts: "It's no big deal Hiccup. You guys keep looking. Meatlug and I will circle back and patrol the cliffs. Sure up the rear." He said in a joyous tone.

Even though he said in a joyous tone, he was really hiding his self doubt. Astrid asks, feeling doubtful about Fishlegs decision: "Are you sure about this Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs replies: "Absolutely" The Viking prince and female warrior were shocked to hear this from the young scholar. Hiccup says, accepting this, "Ok, uh, use your Dragon call in case you spot anyting. Fishlegs replies with confidence: "You know I will." Now even the Twins are confused, and they are not the sharpest knives in the drawer.

So, as the other Dragon riders fly onward, Fishlegs and Meatlug stay behind. Fishlegs is now the surprised one. "Wow, I thought they would have put up more of a fight that that, didn't you" He asked his dragon, then mounts her and begin to fly.

In the Autobots base, Bulkhead is still on the monitors until Smokescreen comes in and says: "Hey Bulk, what's on the monitor?" Bulkhead turns away from the monitor to the young, elite, Aotobot Guard and answers: "I've been on these monitors all day and have only seen five terrible Terros, two boars passing by and one Changewing. Other than that no threats."

Smokescreen groans in annoyance: "This is getting boring. I mean, I'm not for another war, but just waiting for an attack. If I was leading, we would attack them." The Optimus voice says as he and Ratchet walk in. "And by doing that, they will retaliate an so will the people of Berk. The more attacks, the more people will suffer." He stated that every action comes with a reaction, knowing how this will end.

Smokescreen stutters: "I, I, I'm sorry Optimus. I was just thinking..." Optimus interrupts for a good reason, as he places his right hand on Smokescreen's right shoulder. "I understand Smokescreen. Alvin is a cunning warlord. Much like Megatrom. But unlike him, he doesn't take a whole army with him. He waits for a moent and uses cleer means. We must be patient. Patience hightens focus. Remember that." He removes his hand and leaves the room.

Smokescreen comments to his leader: "Man, he's truly wise." Bulkhead adds: "That' why he is Prime." Ratchet finishes: "In more ways than one." The Medical Officer, Wreckon and the Elite Soldier returned to their duties. Bulkhead watching the monitors, Ratchet going to the engineer room/medical room. Smokescreen heads out of the base.

Back at the Tall Island, what they thought was the Outcast Ship was really hidden right underneath them. The crew consisted of two Outcasts and Savage leading them.

Savage tells his men to stay quiet as they row to their destination.

On an island where Fishlegs and Meatlug were, the Gronkle was enjoying a nice buch of rocks, while the plus size Viking was feeling sad. Fishlegs asks his dragon: "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She answers by eating a boulder. "Yeah, that's right." He eats some blue berries. "There's plenty of stuff we do better that the others. Like, hovering and zig-zagging. And there is ...stationary flying. Which admittedly similar to hovering." He said with a smile and confidence in his, which quickly turns into frown and loosing the confidence.

He then heavily sighs and goes back to eating blue berries. Meatlug continues to eat more rocks, she sees her rider feeling sad, so she walks to him to comfort him, even licks his cheek. He hugs his dragon and says: "Oh, girl! You always know how to make me feel better. And I knowhow to make you feel better too. Have at 'em girl." He tosses a rock and she catches it.

The two rapidly eat boulders and berries as fast as they can. By the time they were done, both over ate and felt sick, thinking they might puke.

At the Forge, Gobber and WheelJack were minding their own business. Fishlegs says: "Gobber, WheelJack, could you two help Meatlug. (Gulp) she' not feeling well."

Gobber asks: "What's the problem?" WheelJack adds: "Also, are you alright? You look a little green yourself." Fishlegs answers: "I have bellyache, nothing serious. BUt Meatlug on the other hand. She ate a tone of rocks but cant seem to fire out any lava." The bladder class dragon tries to cough out lava but, to no avail and fall down to the ground.

Gobber inspects the dragon, picks at the ear and taste the mucus. Both her and Wheeljack are disgusted by her breath. Gobber says: "Ah! Odin's dirty diaper." WheelJack adds in disgust: "I haven't smelled anything this bad since I took a secret mission in the Sea of Rust." Fishlegs worried for his dragon asks: "What's wrong?"

Gobber simply answers: "Dragon breath." WheelJack adds: "Yeah, she need to eat a very fresh mint."

Gobber pats Meatlugs side and says, figuring out the problem, "I'd say you two over did it. Celebrating, were you?" WheelJack agrees: "Yeah, having a personal party time?" Fishlegs almost about to throw up, answers: "Not exactly." He groans in sickness.

Gobber reassures the young Viking and says: "Don't worry, old Gobber can fix her right up." As Gobber looks through a box, picking up a knife, an axe and a pair of pliers. Fishlegs fearing for his dragon asks: "Maybe we should call for Ratchet. He is a Doctor after all."

WheelJack disagrees and corrects Fishlegs. "Eh, I'd doubt that Fishlegs, Ratchet happens to know some human and Dragon illnesses. But, this isn't up his alley."

Gobber says: "Ah, there we go." He pulls out a feather. So he starts tickling Fishlegs saying in disbelieving the feather could work. "Oh come on. That's not going..." He is interrupted by Meatlug barfing up lava all over the Forge floor, the two Vikings an Autobot avoid the hot lava.

WheelJack says in total surprise: "Wow!" someone opened the flood gates!" The two Vikings stood on a stone stool of the floor, avoiding the lava while WheelJack stood outside.

Fishlegs apologizes: "Sorry about your shop. I never seen her make this much lava before. Or this color, its weird. Ok, tickle it will." Gobber replies: "Keep your tunic on boy. I only do dragon's" He gives the feather to Fishlegs to puke himself.

Elsewhere, the Outcast docked where they hid the Whispering Death Eggs and insecticon cocoons. Savage and the two held torches, seeing cracked egg shells and red crystal like shards Savage looks up to see the hatchlings flying, making little tunnels. They turn to see two Insecticons. Both are chewing live fish and spit out an feed it to the hatchling dragons, two more in beast mode. The form of Hercules beetles pushing large boulders out of the way. The rest stood before the Outcast thinking they were intruders.

Just as the Outcast was about to pull his sword out, Savage stops him and whispers: "Wait!" He pulls out a bottle and sprays himself and the others. It's pheromones to disguise so the insect-like robots don't see them as enemies. "Alvin and Arachanid's plan is working. When these Whispering Deaths are fully grown, and the metal giant insects are at full strength, Berk will be destroyed."

An Outcast says: "Savage, one of the Whispering Deaths started out bigger than the others." He points to a hatched egg shell. Savage kneels down to see the oddly large egg shell. Savage says about the egg: "hmm, never seen a Whispering Death egg this size before." He looks up to see a very large tunnel. Twice as big, even for an adult Whispering death. "Or a tunnel that size."

Then a powerful roar is made from the tunnel. Outcast asks in fear: "What was that?" Savage equally frightened, replies; "I'm not sticking around to find out." So the three fled the caves.

After they left, one Insecticon has three claw marks on his face and is brownish black. His name is Hardshell. He was twice as big and three times more aggressive. He was smart enough to lead both Dragons and Insecticons.

When both Insecticons and Whispering deaths hatched, they were at each other's throats. But, Hardshell thought both were the same. So he lets out a powerful shriek like roar. The only one not obeying was the oddly large one, but both thought themselves as alphas.

So both decide to work together. The Insecticon may take the form of beetles, but act like worker bees or soldier ants. There are ten Insecticons, two are nursing the young. Two are on guard for intruders and three are gathering food for the young dragons. The rest are soldiers, leaving Hardshell, the General/King.

With Fishlegs scrubbing Meatlug with a scrub broom he scrubs his chin. He looks up to see the Dragon Riders return. He runs to his friend, throws the broom and asks: "So, did you find your Outcast Ship?" Snotlout mocking repeats Fishlegs question and says: "Do you see an Outcast Ship?" Snotlout with sword in his hand, as he thrust the top in the ground. Hiccup says: "No, we didn't find them."

Gobber voice calls for Fishlegs, as he rushes to him he sees he was carrying a new sword and WheelJack some new bullets, similar to the sword. Gobber says; "Fishlegs. Do you know what this is?" He was referring to the sword. Wheel Jack adds: "Or these?" He shows five loaded bullets in his left hand while holding a large Cybertronian rifle in his other hand.

Tuffnut says; "Wait, wait, don't tell me." He tries to guess, until Ruffnut answers: "Uh, a sword and some large arrow heads?" Tuffnut says in a mad tone to his sister: I said, don't tell me!" He beats up his Sister as she tries to explain she wasn't as she fought back.

Gobber and WheelJack turn from the Twins and Gobber says: "Not just any sword. Feel it." He tosses it to Fishlegs but Astrid catches it instead. "I made it out of that strange lava that Meatlug left in my shop."

As Astrid swings the sword, Hiccup asks about the sword. "This was made from Gronckle lava?" Gobber answer: "I prefer to call it Gronckle Iron. We've got tired of waiting for it to cool." WheelJack adds: "Yeah, the raw material was interesting to make into something. Gobber finishes: "You know what I always say: "Pound it while its hot. Next thing you know, bing-bing-boom. We've created these little beauties."

Astrid comments on the sword: "It is pretty, but to light, never hold up in a battle." She tosses it back to Gobber. Gobber replies: "Exactly what we thought until I did this." Gobber grab Snotlout an strikes his sword against Snotlout's sword, cutting the blade in half. The Young Vikings were impressed. WheelJack says; "And if you like that, you're gonna love this." He loads his bullets into three different fire arms. One assault rifle, a pistol and a sniper rifle.

WheelJack aims it at the Mountain, he fires the pistol and the bullet goes right into the mountain, creating a crater five feet in diameter an a hole I the middle. The the assault weapon, the crater was five feet bigger, buy, the hole was the same. The Sniper rifle was next, it was the same as the assault rifle but even further.

While the young Vikings were even more shocked, till Wheeljack says: "And that all because of the bullets." Hiccup holds one of the bullets to see the density of it. "Our weapons weren't this powerful before. But with these babies, they have the power of a anti-tank regardless of the gun." Hiccup questions: "Anti-tank?" Wheeljack says: "All in the bullets. Not the gun just needs enough fire power to do the job."

Astrid asks: "Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger." The twins also asks: "New helmats!" They bash together. Tuffnut says: "Ours are pretty banged up." Soon both fell into unconsciousness. Gobber says to Hiccup: "Yep. It'll go nice on that fancy shield of your." Hiccup agrees: "It's exactly what I was thinking. Make it stronger and lighter."

Snotlout with an angery look on his face, staring at his cut sword says: "Excuse me, why don't you start with my sword?"

Gobber replies: "Why don't you getting in line?" Fishlegs looks to see a whole line at Gobber's forge. "The whole town's heard about Meatlug's Gronckle iron. And they all want a piece of the action." Gobber turns to Wheeljack and asks: "Wanna help big buy?" Wheeljack answers: "Sure. But I should show the rest of Team Prime this Gronckle iron." Both the dragon and Rider were thrilled to hear about the new recourse they made.

In the Autobot base Wheeljack explains the Gronckle iron, even shows the fire-powe capacity. It went through Cybertronian steel like it was butter. Wheeljack at the end of his sentence explaining: "It's the next best thing. Of we had this during the war for Cybertron, those Decepticreeps wouldn't have won."

All Autobots were impressed. Bulkhead says: "Wow, Jackie this stuff is amazing." Ratchet agrees: "Yes, indeed. With this material, they can be used in other means not just weapons. They can be used as other means making tools, and other objects."

Acree held some and though of something: "Can you make armor? It's lighter, and stronger. It'll make stealth missions easier." Bumblebee adds: ("Not just stealth. But combat as well. And make new technology too.") All Autobots were in agreement. Even Optimus, who saw great potential for good. But also saw great destruction. Optimus says: "Autobots, as much as I agree that this 'Gronckle iron' many uses. Maybe help advance Berk's defences and technology. But in the wrong hands, it could lead to horrible things."

Smokescreen assures Optimus: "Don't worry Boss bot. No way Berk would use the Gronckle iron for bad." Optimus turns to Smokescreen and corrects him: "It's not the people of Berk I'm concerned about. It's the rest of humanity. If word got out about Gronckle iron, they would round up every Gronckle on the planet, use them as live-stalk and making weapons to abuse this material." Bumblebee beeps: ("Don't worry Optimus. We'll protect it's secret and how to make it.") Optimus knew he could trust his friends both Autobot and people of Berk, but knowing the rest of humanity who abuse everything, they would make sure the Gronckle iron not fall into the wrong hands.

Later in the day, the line of Vikings watched as Gobber, making a bew sword out of the Gronckle iron. Wheeljack helps make new Autobot weapons too, as Fishlegs tickels Meatlug making more lava.

Fishlegs tickles Meatlug again, everyone starts clapping, Fishlegs humbly bows to his new fans. Then three makes swords, axes, maces, Autobot guns, bullets. Even a helmat for a little girl, who whisperslu ask for Fishlegs to sign her helmat which he did.

Hiccup adds the Gronckle iron to his shield giving the same Night Fury symbol on it. Gobber and Wheeljack continue to make weapons and tools out of the new iron, Fishlegs was admire the newly made equitment and the line grows.

Hiccup holding his newly covered shield, says about it: "This Gronckle iron is gonna work wonders for my shield." Fishlegs replies in agreement: "Right! How great is this stuff?" He gives a sword to another customer.

Wheeljack and Gobber were making another tool Gobber says: "Where were we without this Gronckle iron? It's easy to make and and its limitless." Wheeljack agrees with his friend: "And this is just the beginning. We could use it to advanced Berk's technology." Gobber agreeing to it: "Advancing technology? I like the sound of that." Both smiled at the idea.

As Fishlegs gives another sword to another satisfied customer, Hiccup asks: "So, what kind of rocks did you feed her?" The young heavily body Viking was about to answer when he didn't know, so he tries to make up an answer: "Oh, actually I can't tell you."

Gobber walks in and asks: "No?" Gaining his attention Fishlegs replies: "It's a trade secret. If I toiled you, I'd had to mace you." He explains as he picks up a mace threating them. Gobber not believing in what Fishlegs says about it being a trade secret.

Astrid lands and dismounts off of Stormfly, and says to her friends: "Hiccup, one of our sentries say they spoted another boat. We have to go now!" So Hiccup mounts on Toothless and asks his friend: "You coming, Fishlegs?" Fishlegs replies: "I would love to Hiccup. But as you can see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy." He points to the line of Vikings growing. Hiccup accepts this, so he and Toothless flies off to search for the Outcast boat.

As Fishlegs pats Meatlug, Gobber says to him: "We're getting a little low on Gronckle iron, Fishlegs." Wheeljack adds: "Could you give us some more of that sweel lava gold?"

So the Black smith Viking give the dragon knoloedge rider, the feather and tickel her. Only thing came out were two small balls. Gobber asks in disappointment: "What are we suppose to do with that Fishlegs? make a pair of indestructible ear rings?" One Viking volunteer. "Not gonna happen Gunner." The Viking Gunner walks away in disappointment and returns to the group of waiting people.

Gobber leans into Fishlegs and says: "Alright, boy. Time to let us in on your 'Trade secret'."

On another island Fishlegs, Gobber, and Wheeljack carryng a wheel barrel. Fishlegs says about the location: "Alright, this is it." Gobber puts the wheel barrel down and says: "Alright let's load her up." Gobber walks to the different piles of different kinds of rocks. "Care to tell us which one of these is the wonderouse rocks?" He asked as he picks up a random rock.

Fishlegs replies with a smile: "With pleasure." He looked at the veriouse rocks, trying to gues which one, in secret. He picks up a black, metal like. "Ok, no. Not that one." He picks up a brownish colored. He tries to guess which one but both Gonber and Wheeljack are getting on to him.

Gobber turns around and asks: "You don't know do you?" Wheeljack adds in disappontment tone: "Seriously Fishlegs? We discover a new, valuable recourse and you don't know the recipe for it?" Fishlegs drops the rocks, and has a surprised look, on his face and eats some barries as he quickly replies with a lie: "Of course I do! It's just well. Rocks can be very you know."

Gobber says: "No we don't." Wheeljack adds with a question: "Do we look like Geologists to you? Tell us the truth Fishlegs."

Fishlegs explains with barries in his hands: "Meatlug was very emotional that day. She was eating everything in sight." He eats one of the barries as Gobber takes the other one. Gobber questions: "She was?" He eats the berry. Fishlegs replies: "Yes. It was a tough day for both of us." Wheeljack says concern for Fishlegs and Meatlug's health: "And both of you devoloped a eating disorder? That has to bee unhealthy, even if you're eating barries." He said in a concerning tone.

Fishlegs being stared down by the two forgers, he caves in and exclaims: "Ok fine! I don't know what rock makes Gronckle iron! I'm a failure, a lyer, and fraud! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Are you happy?! He grabs Gobber's long mustache.

Wheeljack pulls Fishlegs off of Gobber, and with his trigger finger slaps him and says: "Get a hold of yourself! It's good you came clean. But bad since we're loosing our goldmine with legs and wings."

Gobber says to Wheeljack: "Thanks for smacking some sense into him." Wheeljack replies: "You're welcome." Then Gobber turns to Fishlegs and says to him: "Fishlegs we'll just pick up as many different rocks as we can find. We'll try them one at a time, ans eventually we'll land on the winner." Fishlegs stays silent, till he asks: "Promise?" Gobber answers: "I'm sure." Wheeljack adds as he picks up a bunch of rocks: "Yeah, I mean how hard can it be to make Gronckle iron?" All three load the rocks into the wheel barrel.

At the Berk Training Academy the rest of Team Prime and the other Dragon Riders stand waiting for Hiccup and Astrid's return. Hiccup says in a disapponted tone: "Well that was a waste of our time." Ratchet agrees in an angery tone: "I cannot believe this! We have advance, monition detections sensors! And we still can't track a ship made of wood and metal!"

Astrid says in an upset tone too: "We double back over the same area five times!" Tuffnut confusing asks: "Really? That was the same place? It looked so different." Snotlout explains why: "That's because you were upside down you mutton head." Tuffnut realizes this and responds: "Oh yeah. Fun though."

Astrid says out of realization: "You know we needed someone to keep track of our positioning." Hiccup adds in agreement: "Yeah we did. And some low hovering should have helped us over that sea stacks." Astrid also in agreement: "I know."

Snotlout says in disbelief: "Ho come on! You're not talking about him, are you?" Tuffnut says in agreement to Sntlout, then asks his twin sister to asks who are they talking about, but she didn't know. They asked Bulkheand but he's just hearing this too.

Hiccup answers who they're talking about: "We're talking about Fishlegs." Astrid says to defend Fishlegs: "We're a team. And on a team, everyone has a role to play." Optimus says in agreement: "That's true. Look at us, we have a medic, two scouts, an elit soldier, two Black Operations troops, a commander and me a leader. We're all cogs in a machine, with one missing the machine dosen't work. Each plays an immportant role." Hiccups says in agreement: "Astrid and Optimus are right. We're all immportant. When one of us goes missing. It's just not the same."

Snotlout points to Hiccup and says: "It's your fault. You made him quiet." Hiccup and Astrid are shocked to hear Snotlout being right again. Smokescreen notice this so he pulls out a small chalkboard with how many times Snotlout is right and how many time Hiccup was. So far Hiccup has 45 and Snotlout has 6. Smokescreen says writing the number up: "Well if Snotlout's right that make 7 now. Leaving 45 for Hiccp and now 7 for Snotlout."

Back at the forge; Gobber, Wheeljack, and Fishlegs unload the pile of rocks. Meatlug is drooling over the rooks. Fishlegs says about Meatlug: "She's so excited, she dosen't know where to start." Wheeljack pats and says: "Easy girl. You'll be eating rocks fit for a queen." Gobber says as he picks up a rock: "Well, let's get started then. May I suggest a little sandstone appetizer?" So he gives the rock, she eats it, then pukes out, a lava. The crowd of Vikings cheer at what they hope it's Gronckle Iron.

As Gobber and Wheeljack forge the lava it wasn't metal, it was glass. Gobber in disappointment: "Worthless. Let's try again." He tosses, breaking it. Wheeljack with a chalkboard listing the names of the rocks, he chalks off sunstone, and says: "Ah scrap. Well we're getting close though." He said also disappointed, bit with a little optimism.

Gobber looks through the rocks and picks up a black shiny one. Gobber says about the rock: "Oh, I like this one. It's shiny like Gronckle iron." Wheeljack agrees with Gobber: "Yeah, it dose look metallic. It only makes sense if this was the key rock."

So the Viking black smith tosses the rock in the bolder class dragon. She eats it, and then an unexpected effect happens. Fishlegs asks as he feels warm: "Is it getting hot in here?" Gobber starts to feel the heat: "Now you mention it." Wheeljack says referring to Meatlug: "Uh...guys? Something's happening to Meatlug."

Meatlug begins to glow red hot, and starts to steaming. Gobber exclaims: "She's about to burst! Quick tickle her before she blows all to, Valhalla!" So Fishlegs tries to tickle her but the feather burns up.

Wheeljack says: "Let me help!" He picks up Meatlug, flips her upside down, and starts shaking her. "Spit the rock out girl! Spit it out!" She coughd up the rock, and Meatlug begins to cools down, as Wheeljack puts her down.

Fishlegs apologizes to the line of Vikings: "Sorry eveyone. False alam. I'm up to suggestions." The Vikings are now becoming angery demanding action for the Gronckle iron.

As the rest of Team Prime and Dragkn Riders enter the crowd. Astird points to Fishlegs: "There he is." Arcee adds stating the situation: "And he's in a bit of trouble. He needs help." Astrid asks: "What are we gonna do?"

Snotlout comes up with an idea of force: "I could pound on him, until he agrees to come back." Hiccup has another subjestions without violence: "Or we could just ask him." Tuffnut asks: "What's wrong with pounding? I love pounding. I love poundcake, I love messuring my weight in pounds."

Smokescreen says to Tuffnut: "Tuffnut, I don't think that's what Snotlout meant." He explained as Hiccup tries calling to Fishlegs' name his attention, soon the whole crowd chants Fishlegs' name in anger demanding the Gronckle iron. Bumblebee beeps: ("Great you've just made it worse.") Hiccup replies in a sarcastic tone: "Really? I didn't know."

Fishlegs was now nervous as the people chant. Gobber and Wheeljack walks up to him. Gobber says: "I you, I once saw a, Viking mob turn on one of their own. Torn the poor sot limb-from-limb. Started out just like this." The young Viking whimpers in feae after hearing that. Wheeljack whispers to Gobber: "Not helping."

Fishlegs turns around and in a panic he says to the two forgers: "It's just that...Meatlug ate so many different rocks, I can't figure it out!" Wheeljack says: "Well at this point, take a guess blind folded. It's either that or bust." Fishlegs though really hard till finally he got an idea: "Wait that's it." He turns to the chanting crowd and announces. "Hold on to your tunics folks. You want the Gronckle iron, you got the Gronckle iron."

Fishlegs returns to the plie of rocks, Gobber says Fishlegs as he gathers the rocks: "I like your enthusiasm. I hope for your sake you're backing up with a plan." Wheeljack agrees: "Yeah, those people sound like if they don't get the Gronckle iron they'll get blood."

Fishlegs answers: "Oh, I am, and no need to tell me that. It mut've been a combination of rocks that makes Gronckle iron. That's the only explantaion." Wheeljack realizes in agreement and writes combination on the chalks.

So all three put the different rocks in Meatlug's mouth, Gobber says about Meatlug as she eats the rocks: "Never seem a bolder she didn't like." So after she swallows the rocks, she's calm then a gurgling sound is being made. Fishlegs says in a concern tone: "Alright something's happening."

Wheeljack says in disappointment: "Ah, scrap." He cursed, "Combination didn't work either." As he was about chalk off combination, his left hand is pulled and sticks to Meatlug. "What the heck?" He struggles to pulls his hand off of the dragon. Then more metal was being attrached, even Gobber's mini-shovel. Gobber says in shock: "Did you see that? Pulled right out of my hand!"

Wheeljack adds: "And my left arm was pulled, then got stuck on to her!" Then more metallic objects began to attract and stick to her. Fishlegs says: "She's attracting the metal!" So they pulled the mini-shovel off, then more metal started to stick to her. They try to calm her, but soon the metal weapon were being pulled. Fishlegs blocks them with a shield, then it gets stuck to the Gronckle. Then a few metal objects in a panic. Fishlegs tries to calm her, but she couldn't help it. Then a shield latches on to her tail and she runs. Fishlegs exclaims: "Meatlug, no!" She runs as metal follow her.

As she runs through town, Fishlegs chases her trying to stop her. But she continues to run, as more and more metal objects attract and sticks to her. Even when two Vikings were walking till one of them looses his helmet, so he takes his friend's helmet. But it's too taken by Meatlug's magnetic pull.

Just as a man was about to chop some wood, but when Meatlug passes by, the blade comes off and hits him in face with the shaft. As two Vikings were carrying some meat tied to a long sticks, while holding a spears. When Meatlug passes them her metal attraction causes to pull the spears out their hands.

Hiccup riding on Toothless, along with Bumblebee and Ratchet in vehicle mode chase Meatlugs who's being pursued by sharp objects, Toothless fires at them, Hiccup comments his dragon: "Nice one bud."

As Bee and Ratchet continues to follow the metal attracting dragon. Bumblebee asks Ratchet: ("Why's the metal following, Meatlug?") Ratchet answers: "I don't know. But I have a feeling Fishlegs might know," As the continue to chase the dragon.

Fishlegs calls his friend for help: "Hiccup! You gotta help Meatlug!" Hiccup asks: "What's wrong with her?" Fishlegs answers: "I don't know! She's attracting metal, and she's really scared!"

Hiccup says to the Snotlout and Smokescreen: "Ok, Snotlout, we need to herd her away from town." Snotlout replies: "On it!" So the young rebel Viking and elite Autobot gets beside Meatlug trying to herd her to safty, and out of town. Fishlegs protest: "Stop! Heel!" Hookfang did as he was toiled, and sits like a well trained dog, sending Snotlout flying into a pile of different bags of food.

As the Dragon riding prince, the yellow/black painted scout and Medical officer continues to chase the metal attracting Gronckle, Snotlout says to them: "I meant to do that!" Smokescreen transforms into robot mode and says to Snotlout: "Sure you did." He said in a sarcastic tone. Snotlout replies: "Not one word." Then a terrible terror screeches in Snotlout's face scaring him a bit.

The four continues to follow Meatlug as she bashes off, the metal by hitting the trees. Hiccup and Toothless couldn't follow her through the trees, so they flew higher to get a better view, but still couldn't see because of the trees. Hiccup says to Toothless: "This isn't working. Let's try getting ahead and cutting her off." So Toothless dives back into the tree line.

The two Autobots continue to chase the Gronckle but they lost sight of her. Ratchet says: "We've lost her! Where could she gone?" Bee answers: ("Follow the trail of metal objects that fell off of her. That could lead us to Meatlug.") Ratchet sees a wooden bucket with metal on it, and replies: "Good eye Bumblebee. Let's follow that trail." So on word the continue.

Meatlug kept running until she runs to the edge of a cliff and stops, frighten and nowhere else to go, stays put. Hiccup and Toothless lands and Ratchet and Bee cought up with the Dragon and Viking Prince. Hiccup says: "Meatlug." He said in a jouful tone. Then the two Autobots transforms into robot mode.

Hiccup, Bee, and Ratchet tries to calm her down. Hiccup starts in a calm tone: "Shh, girl. It's us, your ol' pals Hiccup, Bumblebee, and Ratchet. Nothing to be afraid of. We're gonna figure this out, but you have to stay still." Ratchet adds: "Look at us old friend. Stay calm girl." Meatlug steps back in fear, close to the cliff's edge, they still try to calm by talking to her.

Hiccup stops her: "No,no,no. Easy girl." Bumblebee adds: ("It's ok girl. Look at us, just stay calm.") They continue to calm her, till Fishlegs cought up with them.

Fishlegs says to warn his friends: "Hiccup, Bee, Ratchet!" But Hiccup interrupts: "Not now, Fishlegs." Even though he still tries warn them. Then both Ratchet and Bee started to feel being pulled without lifting a foot.

The two latch onto a large bolder and thick tree. Bumblebee: ("Uh...Ratchet? What's going on?") Ratchet agrees: "I feel it too. It's like a magnetic pull." Fishlegs says: "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Its you two guy and Hiccup's metal foot."

Hiccup's metal foot is pulled and sticks to Meatlug. Hiccup says out of realization of what Fishlegs was trying to warn him and the others: "Oh. Gotcha." Then Meatlug takes flight. Fishlegs yells: "Wait! Where you guys going?" Hiccup replies in the distance: "Absolutely no idea!"

As they flew away Bumblbee says in anger: ("Fishlegs, what the hell's going on?! Why's Meatlug attracting metal?!") Fishlegs answers: "I don't know! Wheeljack, Gobber and I were trying to make Gronckle iron, we tried differents kinds of rocks." Ratchet was shocked to hear this and asks: "What do you mean?" Fishlegs replies: "We tried one sand stone that made glass, and another one that almost made her blow up. Then we tried a combination of different rocks, then she started to attract metal and run." He said in an panic increasing tone.

Ratchet puts his right hand on his chin and comes up with a theory: "Well a Gronckle dose have the ability to turn it's own environment into a weapon through it digestion. With each different rock has a different side effect. And it's possible that some of the rocks you fed her were highly magnetic. Turning Meatlug into a living magnet." Bumblebee adds about Hiccup: ("Anyway, you need to help Hiccup, Fishlegs. Ratchet and I will head back to base, to see where they are on the monitors.") The two Autobots transform into vehicle mode and drives back to base.

Toothless nudges Fishlegs to encourage him to mount on his back. Fishlegs asks: "Are you thinking what I'm thining?" The dragon still encouraging him. So Fishlegs mounts on the dragon. "Oh, I was afraid you were. Alright Toothless, let's try not breaking any speed record ok? Just give me the night without the fury."

So Toothless expanse his wings ready for take off. So Fishlegs press on the peddle unlocking the prosthetic tail fin, causing him to fly, as the young Viking screams. Fishlegs exclaims: "Too much fury! Too much fury!" He screamed in fear, as they flew closer into Meatlug and Hiccup.

Meatlug and Hiccup continues, as Fishlegs and Toothless struggle to stay in the air. Fishlegs says to Meatlug: "Daddy's coming Meatlug. Maybe barfing, but he's coming." So Fishlegs grabs hold of the saddle stirring, "Alright boy. Let's get in close." So they flew as close as they could staying behind her. "Easy now. She's gonna go left here. Stay in her blind spot." He knew every one of her habbits, and moves to know what, an when to make them.

"Ok now!" As the bolder class dragon turns right, the young plus size Viking and the mystery class dragon follows. "Now dive!" They're still ln her tail. "Good job. Level off." He comments the Night Fury.

In the Autobot base Ratchet and Bumblebee looked on the monitors to search for their friends. Bumblebee says in a warning tone: ("Where are they?") Ratchet searches and finds the dragons and young Vikings on the radar. Ratchets: "I found them. In sector 23.09. They're completely safe." Bee sighs in relief. Then he sees something in the corner and says: ("Wait what's that?") The bleeping dop in the left corner.

Back with Fishlegs and Hiccup and theyr dragons who are now now close to, each other. Hiccup who's hanging upside down by his prosthetic foot stuck to Meatlug's underbelly. When Fishlegs resches Hiccup who are stares at each other. A moment of silence for both of them, till Hiccup says: "Hey." Fishlegs replies: "Hey." Hiccup continues to talk: "How's it goin'? Fishlehs answers: "Better than I expected." Hiccup says trying to apologizd: "Yeah, so this might be a bad time. But I really wanna say I'm sorry for leaving you behind the other day." Fishlegs tries to reach Meatlug's underbelly to tickel the rocks out, as Hiccup continues to apologizes but Fishlegs tries to consecrate.

Hiccup tries to let him until he sees something and says: "Wait!" Fishlegs annoying replies: "Seriously can we talk about out feelings later?" Hiccup corrects him: "No, look." Fishlegs turns to see an Outcast ship.

On the ship, one of the Outcast says: "Dragons!" Savage looks to see the dragon riders and says: "I see them. Ready all catapults!" The crew loads and aims the catapults. "Archers on my command!" The other Outcast load their crossbows, and aims at the dragons as well.

The Bolder class dragon and Viking prince dives, the Outcast second-in-command says to his men: "Ignore the big one. The head of a Night Fury, is the trophy we're taking back to Alvin!"

All four drew closer, the Outcast were ready to fire but the magnetic attraction, causes to pull the ship to the side almost fliping it over. And then she started to pull all metal weapons, arrows, even fliping the catapult over. Hiccup exclaims joyfully: "Ah! Excellent!" But the weapons drew closer to them. "Not excellent."

Fishlegs says thinking of an idea: "I got this." He tickles Meatlug, releasing the rocks no longer making her magnetic and was about to catch Hiccup but land's on Toothless behind Fishlegs.

Fishlegs hops back onto Meatlug, and Hiccup fixes himself to ride Toothless correctly. Savages threatenly yells to the Dragon Riders: "Laugh now fools! But ye who lives by the dragons!" He's interrupted as he sees the falling metal objects. "Ho great!" He said sarcastically, then the objects smash a hole through the ship, causing it to sink.

Hiccup is happy to see Fishlegs and Meatlug back on together, as they flew home.

At the forge, where Gobber and Wheeljack are waiting for their friends to return. As Fishlegs and Meatlug walked up to the, Gobber say to Fishlegs in a joyus tone: "Well if isn't the conquering hero." Wheeljack with his arms folded adds: "I gotta hand it to ya Fishlegs. If you were in my unite, you would have gotten a medal of courage." Fishlegs replies: "Hey Gobber, Wheeljack."

Gobber leaning on a anvil asks: "Ready to get back to some real work then?" He bangs the anvil with his hook. "We got orders to serve." Fishlegs hesitates but still answers: "Yeah, I don't think so. Our responsibilities at the academy are gonna keep us busy." The two smiths look at the young Viking who looks sad think he disappointed them. Gobber says: "Understandable." Wheeljack agrees: "Why not?" Fishlegs asks in surprise: "Really?" Gobber finishes: "In that case I have a little something for ya'." He turns and gives the first Gronckle Iron sword.

As he gives Fishlegs the sword, he says in amazement: "But that's the very first sword you made with Gronckle iron. For yourself." Gobber replies: "It is. But anyone drives off an Outcast ship deserves her." Wheeljack adds: "And we've made these lovely ear rings for Meatlug." As Wheeljack hold them giving to Meatlug who eats both. Fishlegs says as he pats his dragon: "Thanks, both of you. But I couldn't do it without Meatlug."

Hiccup riding on Toothless tells Fishlegs: "Fishlegs! We've been looking all over the island for you. We need you." Fishlegs was excited to know he's needed by his friends so he mounts onto Meatlug, as the Viking Black smit and Wrecker salutes bye to the Dragon Rider.

He joins his fellow Dragon Riders, raising his new sword in the air happily, as Hiccup look happen to see his friend to the team.

 **Boy this was a long one. I wish it could have taken less time but than again if every porkchop was perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs. And that Rome wasn't build in a day. So leave a comment at the bottom and I'll get started after a chapter of M10: DMC.**


End file.
